When Fate Falls Short
by AnotherPerson5
Summary: Olive/Chuck, est. Chuck/Ned "Are you sure these aren't the kind of feelings that arise from spending your time with someone who until recently was not your greatest fan? Like Stockholm syndrome but without the kidnapping."


"That's not what I m saying."

"Then what are you saying? Because to me it sounds like 'You re a nice guy but I'd rather see other people', is that what you're saying?"

"Does it have to be either or?" she places her elbows on the counter, "Can't I still say I love you while sorting out any and all feelings I may or may not be developing for someone else. Feelings that I may never even act on which doesn't change our relationship regardless?"

"Not when the someone else is who it is." he sighs, the heels of his hands resting on either side of his forehead

"Is that why you're so upset, because it's-?"

"No-yes!," he winces, "Forgive me for straying from the point, but does this mean you think you're in love?"

And before Chuck can even think of a reply Olive is suddenly at the end of the table, pen and notebook in hand, looking just as energized as she would if it were ten in the morning instead of ten at night, "Ooh gossip, whose in love with who?"

"Actually-"

"Actually it was a metaphorical conversation that we are no longer having," Ned interrupts, sitting up straight, "which in no way concerns Chuck or any reality based persons short in stature but big in heart. Would you mind getting me a slice of pie... please?"

Olive rolls her eyes, "Fine fine another top secret secret mystery between the Scooby squad. I'll be in the back."

Chuck's hand reaches out, tightens and relaxes in a frayed edge of Olive s uniform, "Tell me when you're ready to leave?"

"Of course, silly, you still have the only key to our apartment."

Olive turns back around and Chuck turns back to Ned whose inner monologue has apparently been running during the brief exchange and continues once Olive is safely out of range.

"Are you sure these aren't the kind of feelings that arise from spending your time with someone who until recently was not your greatest fan? Like the Stockholm syndrome but without the kidnapping, maybe you're mistaking kindness for interest because what you really want is a friend who is separate from us."

"Not separate, yes, but that's not the point. The point is you _are_ a great guy who I was in love with when I was ten and who I still love, but what I feel for them is different than that and I wasn't brought back to life to hide from new things." she finally meets his eye and gives a sad smile, "You only live again once."

"I'm gonna help Olive lock up."

Chuck watches him go, tapping her fingers idly on the table.

When Ned comes into the kitchen Olive is wiping down his work station, the dishes neatly stacked and all the appliances turned off.

"Can I help?" he asks quietly from the archway making her start

"Sure, I'm about to bring in the bins."

He follows dutifully behind her, emptying out the stems and peels into the garbage while she stacks the crates to bring inside. At the door however he freezes, facing the night air and the small woman before him. She grins, nudging him with the edge of the crates.

"Excuse me."

"Olive."

"That's my name."

"Yes it is."

"...Yours is Ned."

"Yes. It is."

"Well now that we've reintroduced ourselves would Ned like to let Olive back into the Pie Hole so she can go home?"

But his body refuses to move, the lamp and stars above them illuminating the woman who sixteen minutes and thirty six seconds ago inadvertently turned his tragic fairytale into simply a Tragedy. The girl who had loved him when she was ten is now the woman that loves him but could not be sure that she is in fact in love with him due to the feelings she has towards someone else. Someone named Olive Snook.

"Ned, sweetie, is there something on your mind?"

And there is. Ned knows that if he kissed Olive she would kiss him back and a strong vindictive part of himself that he never knew existed plays out the scenario in perfect clarity. He would kiss Olive and take her in his arms and Chuck would see both the one she loved and the one she was in love with and know that the likelihood of sharing a real kiss with either was equally impossible.

So with a mighty effort he shakes his head and lets her go.

"You're in a funny mood tonight. Chuck too. Must be in the pie."

"I don't eat my pies."

"Exactly, which is how I know something is up."

He locks the door behind him and together they walk back into the dining area. He spots Chuck still in the booth, teaching Digby a trick she learned in an advanced dog training book and stops Olive again, pulling her just out of sight.

"Okay there is a top secret secret mystery that is being kept from you, but it won't be a secret much longer and I need you to promise me that when you find out, I'll be the furthest thing from your mind. I may not want that to be the case, but as unsure as she is about me is how sure I am about her and sometimes love means making sacrifices which you don't want to make-which is probably why they're called sacrifices."

Olive groans, "What in the name of Pie are you_ talking about_! What sacrifices? Who is Chuck in love with?"

"Nobody. I mean she is in love with someone, but forget everything I said...except the last part." his eye twitches furiously, "I think it's time for my walk. Digby, it's time for Digby's walk. Come here boy."

"Ned!"

"Goodnight."

A few nights later a boy and his dog sit in a car to watch the girl named Chuck twist back and forth on a barstool. Olive is on the bar behind her, arms crossed on her knees and staring at the side of Chuck's head. Chuck says something, smiles and looks down at her shoes. Olive reaches forward to curl a hair behind her ear and there's a long excruciating moment when Ned thinks one of them is going to get up and leave. But then Olive smiles too and when Chuck tilts her head back Olive's hand on the other woman's cheek obscures the long and yet chaste kiss. His heart breaks then warms and breaks again.

Olive is on the floor now pacing and talking rapidly like she does when she's nervous and Chuck is leaning on the bar looking glowy and smug. Digby looks at Ned and Ned looks at Digby

"I think this would fall under the category of a 'terribly good thing'." he whispers, the faintest of smiles on his face as he pulls away from the curb.


End file.
